Supernatural Song Parodies
by DwaejiTokki
Summary: Sometimes when I can't sleep I write song parodies for my fandoms, mostly using Disney songs...I am sorry.
1. A Way to Save the World

A/N: Here I'll be posting my Supernatural song parodies. Suggestions are welcome, but no promises that I'll be able to do anything with them. Enjoy.

 **A Way to Save the World – SPN / A Girl Worth Fighting For – Mulan**

For a long time we've been ganking fugly monsters

We drive an Impala and call ourselves Winchesters

With our knives and guns, we're wayward sons

On the road so far

Hey! Think of instead, a way to save the world

What?

That's what I said! A way to save the world

I want to behead all the vamps, and bring the Alphas down

I want to exorcize demons, and drive Baby 'round town

I couldn't care less what you are or what you've done, bitch

It all depends on what will stop you—bullet, knife, salt

(Baby: _vrooooommmm_ )

Bet the shifters thought we didn't carry silver

And I'll bet that witch was surprised when we killed her

You can guess what we have ganked the most since we got back from Hell

What do we want? A way to save the world!

My gun will shoot all these asshats caught in my devil's traps

Uh, how about I man the flashlight, and navigate the maps?

(Bitchfaces)

Oh, saving people, hunting things, the family business!

He thinks he's such a demon killer (choking)

I've got books with every fix back home in Sioux Falls

Because my boys will call me just to hear me say "Balls!"

But when Winchesters disguised as priests come knocking at your door

What do we want? A way to save the world

Wish that we had: A way to save the world

(Dean screaming), A way to save the…SONUVABITCH


	2. An Angel of the Lord

**An Angel of the Lord – SPN / Won't Say I'm in Love – Hercules**

Is there a prize for bad decisions?

I suppose I've already earned that

Humans aren't worth the aggravation

Except for one (and maybe his brother)

Who d'ya think you're kidding?

You gave up Heaven for him

Try to keep it hidden,

Cassie, we can see right through ya!

(That's not my name.)

Wings, you can't conceal it!

We know how you're feeling

And who you're thinking of

Oh, I don't agree

That Dean feels the same way

(You swoon, you stalk, why deny it, oh oh)

But don't you see?

I'm an angel of the Lord

I thought that I had learned my lesson

Naomi tested me well

My brethren tried to teach me right

But still it ended with my grace ripped out

Ohhhh

Cass, you can't deny it!

Who you are and how you're feeling

Baby in a trenchcoat,

Always answering his prayers

Face it, he's a hot bloke

When you gonna ask him if he likes, likes, likes you back?

Ohhh, I can't ask him, I won't do it, no, no

(Shut up, show him, think of the pizza man!)

But don't you see?

I'm an angel of the Lord

(We'll sing it until you admit you're in love)

You must be wrong

We're too different

I must stay strong

And repent

(Cass, don't be sad, it's okay, you're in love)

Ohhh, I gripped him tight and raised him from perdition


	3. Chuck Help the Hunters

**Chuck Help the Hunters – SPN / God Help the Outcasts – Hunchback**

SAM

I don't know if you can hear me

Or if you're even there

I don't know if you would listen

To a hunter's prayer

Yes, I know I'm an abomination

I shouldn't speak to you

Still I see these visions and wonder

Are you showing me what to do?

Chuck help the hunters

Out of their depth

Show them the mercy

They don't show monsters

Chuck help my brother

Forget all his sins

Chuck help the hunters

Or we won't win

AMARA

I thank you, Dean

DEAN

What do you mean?

AMARA

You freed me from Cain's Mark at last

DEAN

I didn't know that this would be

BOTH

But now we are connected, inexplicably

SAM

Chuck, are you there?

We've need of you now

Amara is destroying all that we love

Please help my brother

Something's gone wrong

I thought we all were

The children of Chuck

Chuck help the hunters

Children of Chuck


	4. Padalecki Song

**Padalecki Song – SPN / Passamashloddy – Pete's Dragon**

How wonderful to see the Supernatural cast again! I…I've never known such warmth, such welcome, such loving actors

Thank you, thank you, thank you

I sense kindness

I sense loving personalities

And that's why I feel that these are the best people around

I've loved watching Jim Beaver play Bobby Singer

Misha Collins and all his versions of Castiel

Jeffrey Dean Morgan, Mark Pelligrino

Osric Chau and Curtis Armstrong, Felicia Day and Jensen Ackles!

Mark A Sheppard is of course my favorite demon

And DJ Qualls is lovely to recall

But of all these characters

Good lord there's one man

One person, one name on my lips

Why it's Jared P…Padalehicky, uh, Palackadiddy, no no…

Packadidally, uh, Dalekipada, uh, P—P—Passadalassy

Uh, Dadalepacki, uh, Padamadada

Oh, I know! It's Plackehidadi!

PEOPLE: No, it's Jared Padalecki!

Of course, that's what I meant to say!

I loved Samantha Ferris as Ellen Harvelle

Ruth Connell makes a fantastic Rowena

Richard Speight Jr., Rob Benedict (God)

AJ Buckley and Travis Wester,

Step up now and be Ghost-Facers!

Jake Abel as Adam Milligan

Tim Omundson as Cain

And creepy teen Amara was Yasmeene Ball

But since I started watching, good lord there's one man

One little bit of heaven in my heart

Why it's Jared Padalehicky, no no

Palackadiddy, no, Packadidally, uh, Dadalepacki

P—P—Passadalassy, uh, Dadamapaddy, uh, Papapalacki?

Oh, I know! It's Padalehicky!

PEOPLE: No, it's Jared Padalecki!

Of course, haha! I knew it all the time.

Wait! Listen, I know a few more.

Lauren Tom, Kevin's Mom!

Emily Perkins as Becky Rosen!

Steven Williams as Rufus Turner!

And every other character you can think of!

I've seen every episode

And I want even more

Viewers will come pouring in from land and sea

We'll have tryouts for extras

Let's start recording

Keep those cameras rolling on

I will do the watching!

Everyone on Supernatural comes to life again

You'll be getting too invested by the day

It's Jared Padalehicky, no, Palackadiddy, no no, Packididally

Uh, Dadalepacki, P—P—Passadalassy, D—D—Daddamapaddy

Papalacki, Lockeykey, Dalamalecki, Dillydally, Padalada hahahahahahahha!

PEOPLE: It's Jared Padalecki!

I know!


	5. Be Prepared

**Be Prepared – Supernatural / Be Prepared – The Lion King**

CROWLEY

I know that cognitive abilities

You all lack, and that's no surprise

But idiotic as you are, possibilities

I add to my agenda as they arise

It's clear from the Winchesters' expressions

They know something that I do not

But we're talking demons and possessions

And I've got something called leadership, you lot!

So prepare to seal the deal with a wet kiss

Be prepared to bow to your king

Look out, Moose and Squirrel

I'm the new king of Hell

ROWENA

Look at you, Fergus!

CROWLEY

Mother, don't make a fuss.

I know it sounds sordid, but you'll be rewarded

When at last the Winchesters are dead

And with souls expertly procured

Be prepared

ROWENA

Aye, be prepared, you lowly demons! What's next?

CROWLEY

The death of Dean Winchester

ROWENA

Shall I help?

CROWLEY

No, Mother! I've got a plan—and it's foolproof.

ROWENA

Excellent! And then Samuel? A spell? A deal? Fergus, what if—

CROWLEY

Mother! I will take care of it.

ROWENA

I'm only trying to—

CROWLEY

I am the king! Do my bidding, Mother, not the other way around.

ROWENA

All right, all right. Long live the king, Fergus, long live the king.

I'm so proud my son is now royal

I always knew that you'd become great!

CROWLEY

Of course, I'm sure you'll be quite loyal

And not your own desires try to sate

The future is riddled with prizes

And though I'll be reaping the best

I must have the Winchesters' demises

Or you'll all be exterminated like pests!

So prepare for the deal of the century

Be prepared for the bloodiest war

Meticulous planning, and our actions damning

Centuries of denial is simply why I'll

Be king undisputed, respected, saluted

And seen for the demon I am!

Yes, the Winchesters will soon be dead

Be prepared!

Yes, the Winchesters will soon be dead

Be prepared!


	6. Angel of the Lord

**Angel of the Lord – SPN / Sixteen Going on Seventeen – The Sound of Music**

DEAN

You wait, Castiel, on a dark back street

For night to turn to daytime

Your timing, Cass, could use a tweak

So I can catch some nap time

CASTIEL

Some nap time

DEAN

You're not like the other junkless douche bags

Cass, you are family

You've died and come back, and you saved my ass

Castiel, don't you see?

You're not like your full of crap brothers

Angels will fall in line

They suck ass and let's be honest

God's saved you a dozen times

Totally unprepared are you

To face a world of men

Timid and shy and scared are you

Of things beyond your ken

You need someone taller and wiser

Throwing you all these clues

I'm a hunter and a big brother

I can show you how to

CASTIEL

I'm an angel of the lord

I'm not that naïve

I don't understand that reference

My "people skills" are "rusty"

I'm an angel of the lord

And a mighty warrior!

With my angel blade and superpowers

And knowledge of Christian lore

Definitely prepared was I

To face all those demons

Crazy as pie and brave was I

To raise you from perdition

I don't need you, Dean Winchester,

Telling me what to do

You're a human, not my Father

But I'll still love you


	7. Poor Unfortunate Castiel

**Poor Unfortunate Castiel – SPN / Poor Unfortunate Souls – Little Mermaid**

CROWLEY

I admit that it's my nature to be evil

They aren't kidding when they call a demon

But you'll find that my contracts are binding pacts

Negotiable, unbreakable, and enforced

Wait, stay!

I fortunately know a little magic

It's a talent that I always have possessed

I can use it just this once, irreversibly

We can bypass demon laws, go straight to work

A small loophole…

Poor, unfortunate you, in pain, in need

Daddy ignores all your feelings,

Likes your siblings more than you

How do I know? I've a source

Poor, unfortunate you, so sad, so true

You've come calling at my crossroad

Crying, "Help me, Crowley, please!"

And shall I help thee? Why, of course

Now I give you fair warning, you'll find yourself in mourning

When you wake to a lover cold and blue

Yes, you'll have a happy life

But by the end you'll be in strife

Oh, poor, unfortunate you!

So, have you got a deal?

CASTIEL

If I become human, I can be with Dean Winchester?

CROWLEY

But of course! Why not? Oh, silly me. We haven't discussed the subject of payment. You don't get something for nothing you know.

CASTIEL

But I don't—

CROWLEY

I'm not asking much! A token, really, a trifle. You'll never miss it. What I want from you is…your grace.

CASTIEL

My grace? But…without my grace, I'll be locked out Heaven. I can never see my father or brethren again…

CROWLEY

You'll have your friends! Get a cat, for hell's sake! And who could resist those pitiful puppy eyes?

The humans here don't have a lot of powers

They think the paranormal is a joke!

Yet they summon me constantly to beg miracles galore

And after all, angel what are demons for?!

Castiel, they don't care about anything important

They think Al-Qaeda is their biggest threat

But they laugh and dance and sing

And eat until they choke

Monkey see monkey do to survive!

Come on, oh, poor unfortunate you!

Go ahead, make your choice

I'm a very busy demon and I haven't got all night

It won't cost much—just your grace!

Poor, unfortunate you, it's sad, but true

If you want to cross the bridge, hot wings,

You've got to pay the toll

Take a gulp and take a breath

And go ahead and sign the scroll

I'm the King of the Crossroads, babe

The boss is on a roll

Poor, unfortunate Castiel!


	8. Part of Dean's World

**Part of Dean's World – SPN / Part of That World – Little Mermaid**

CASTIEL

Look at that man. Isn't he sweet?

Wouldn't it be great if we could just meet?

Wouldn't it be wonderful, wonderful beside him?

Look at his car, hear it purring

How many times has he tuned up that thing?

Looking at Dean, I only think

(Sigh.) We can never be

I've got wings and an angel blade with me

And my people skills are rusty

Even if I could approach…No, I couldn't…

But if I could, I am sure, I'd want more

I want to be near Dean Winchester

I want to hear, want to hear him singing

Driving around in the—what's is called again? Oh. Impala

With my wings I could fly so far

But I don't need them to be with Dean Winchester

Getting to know him and meeting—what's his name?—Sam

Here we could walk

Here we could talk

Here we could drink a beer together

Having free will

Wish I could be part of Dean's world

What would I give if I could live down on this earth?

What would I pay to spend a day inside Dean's heart?

I wonder if Dean would understand?

Would he love me as I love him?

Dean Winchester and me forever

No end in sight

And I promise to always watch over Dean

Help through tough times and soar through good ones

Learn to bake—uh, what's the word?—Pie

Though it can't be, wouldn't I love

Love to hold Dean forever?

But…

I don't belong, wish I could be

Part of Dean's world


End file.
